Spyro The Dragon: The Screamer
'Spyro The Dragon: The Screamer' by Psychopasta I remember buying the first ever Spyro game, I actually had a lot of fun playing through all the levels, and fighting bosses. But as I made it to Beast Makers... I saw a enemy I haven't seen in any gameplay. This character wasn't a Norc, it was human with long, black hair covering his face. He wore all white with black shoes, and was bound in a straightjacket. He kind of reminded me of the heavy metal singer, Mitch Lucker. He just sat on his knees near the big tree where the Tree Tops level is, rocking back and forth. His black, long hair swaying in his motions. When I got near him, he turned to me, stood up, and made a growling noise. Like that of a cunning animal. That's when I saw his face. He wore a mask, like what Hannibal Lector wears in Silence of The Lambs. When I inched closer to the madman, his growls escalated to maniacal noises, much louder. Then I got close. And he immediately hunches over as he lets out one of the most throat shredding screams I've ever heard! I held my ears in pain, and I checked the volume, and it was on eleven. I looked, and he was running around the swamp level, still screaming his head off. I chased him for a good minute or so, and finally torched his ass, with Spyro breathing fire on the lunatic three times till he vanished like the other enemies I left in the battlefield. After I defeated him,I went on to the Tree Tops level. But as I played through, I thought about that screaming madman. What was the deal with him, and why was this not in other gameplays? I went online and saw nothing. But as I chatted with my buddy, Elliot, he said that he has seen that guy too, he was called, "The Screamer". At least, that's what Elliot called him. There wasn't any Wiki page showing his stats, his abilities, nothing. Just, nothing. He wasn't in any of the Spyro games, but why is he in mine, or Elliot's? I went online and send an Email to the creator of the Spyro franchise, Ted Pierce, and he answered me back with this, and quote: "I am sorry to inform you that there is nothing I have to show you and the gamers about this character. This character you called, 'The Screamer', is an enemy me and my crew had made as a test project, but as people tested it out, they suffered from deafness and seizures, and had to be sent to the hospital for treatment, and ear replacement surgery. The character is now taken out of the game completely, but my team must've missed a disc, in which, you have. So if you see the character in the game, please, do not approach him. Or he'll mess up your hearing completely. And thank you for letting me know. I wouldn't of find the disc without your co-operation. Warm regards, - Ted Pierce". Now with Ted's help, I'll know what this character is, and how he caused so much damage. But I'm sorry if I don't have any video evidence of the gameplay. If I do that, then I'll cause everyone of you to be hauled in the emergency rooms, harm you physically. The character, and everything he does has some... strange, power. Even thought the character may not harm your playable character, Spyro, or do anything like, eat him, squash him, shoot him, stab him, electrocute him, or set him on fire. But, he will hurt YOU, The player. Just. By. Screaming. I keep seeing that Screamer guy everywhere in these worlds or levels. I'll never know where he might pop out and do his trademark screech, and run around like a chicken with his head cut off. There is just something about him that unsettles me. It's not just that he isn't supposed to be in the game itself. It's just that... It's almost chilling. Just by looking at him. You know, when he looks at you. Shit's about to go down. Category:Psychopasta Category:Gaming Category:Original